Bound!
by KaijiShigeru
Summary: Soifon is called to the real world by Urahara but he's also called Rukia to see him. So what does he do? He binds them to each other with handcuffs of course! Feel free to give me your ideas! NO PAIRINGS!
1. The Trap!

Well this is my first story.

Don't ask where the idea for this story came from. It just came to me one day completely randomly. Although these two characters don't have any connection to each other in the anime, they're my first and second favourite female characters so I wanted to include both of them as the main characters in some form of story.

So, here's the first chapter of the story (I don't know how many chapters its going to be but I don't think that it's going to be particularly long). Enjoy :D!

Oh yeah, of course, I don't own Bleach or the characters or whatever else

* * *

"Why does that fool want to see me anyway?" Soi Fon asked herself. "The only connection that we have is that we were in the same division under Yoruichi-sama." She was annoyed that Kisuke Urahara, one of the people she detested the most, would call her to the real world for no apparent reason. Even more annoying was the fact that she had been asked to come in a gigai too. She hadn't been to the real world for any reason, except for having to face Aizen along with the rest of the Gotei 13, due to a lack of interest which meant she didn't have a gigai either.

Anyway, she made her way through the Urahara shop after reaching the real world, hoping to be finished as soon as possible. Although, she knew that he probably wasn't intending to make her stay as short as she would have liked it to be. As she approached where she thought he might have been, she stopped before opening the door as she heard someone speaking.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting here, Urahara?" the voice said. "You called me here and now you're just making me wait here for something that you haven't even bothered to explain to me yet."

"I'm sure that I won't keep you waiting much longer" Urahara said to the person. Soi Fon knew the voice of the first speaker but she couldn't think of who it actually was. Maybe it was someone that she never really saw that often. Nevertheless, Urahara was in here so she opened the door anyway. "Ah, there you are" Urahara said as he saw her come in and then gestured for her to sit down beside his guest. "The wait is finally over." She ignored him and looked around the room to see the guest.

"Kuchiki?" she said in confusion.

"Soi Fon-taichou?" Rukia said at the same time with the same amount of confusion in her voice.

"What is the meaning of this, Urahara?" the two of them said at the same time.

"All in due time, ladies" he said while fanning himself.

"No, not 'in due time'!" Soi Fon snapped. "Why did you bring the two of us here at the same time? We've hardly ever seen each other, let alone know each other."

"What are you planning this time, Urahara?" Rukia asked. Everything Soi Fon had said made perfect sense. Rukia only knew Soi Fon because she was a captain and Soi Fon only knew Rukia because she was in a high ranking noble family. The two of them had had little to no interactions whatsoever. But seeing as though this was Urahara, he had something planned.

"I'm not planning anything" he said slyly.

"I've known you for a long enough time to know that you're always planning something" Rukia said.

"I never noticed before but you two are quite similar to each other at times like this despite never seeing each other" Urahara said, changing the subject.

'That's not the point!" Soi Fon snapped at him again, bringing the topic back on course. "I'm going to ask you this once: Why did you bring the two of us here?"

"Oh, no reason, except..." he began. After hearing this part, both Rukia and Soi Fon stood up and were about to walk out. "Now Tessai!" Urahara called. The door suddenly opened revealing the large man Urahara just called for. Rukia and Soi Fon were about to knock him out of the way but, for a man of his size, he moved quickly and grabbed their wrists (Rukia's right and Soi Fon's left). He then placed something on each wrist before letting them go. Both of them stared at said wrists while Tessai closed the door again and walked away.

"What...are these things?" Soi Fon asked slowly holding back intense anger.

"These are handcuffs aren't they?" Rukia asked Urahara showing a similar amount of anger. Sure enough, they were. They looked normal but knowing Urahara, he would have done something to make them 'unique'.

"That's correct, Kuchiki-san" Urahara smiled happily. "Now you can go both off and have fun."

"You put these things on us and then you let us go?" Rukia snapped at him this time.

"Yes, that sounds like what I did" he replied. Now that both Rukia and Soi Fon were completely enraged, they both lunged at him, ready to tear his head off. However, their current 'bindings' prevented that. Soi Fon had reacted first which caused Rukia to stumble and fall down which also brought Soi Fon down as well before they could reach him. "Ready to listen now?" Urahara asked them. The two of them looked at each other and then both scowled at Urahara.

* * *

So that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Now heres the fun part. I've got some ideas for this story but I'm willing to incorporate any ideas that you give me in reviews to the story if I think that said ideas will work well so these two can have some form of adventures together :D. Obviously, this is only going to work if I actually get any reviews. The next chapter will be my own ideas so I won't include any ideas that you all might give me.

Next Chapter: Urahara explains all :D


	2. Explanation

Second chapter, yay!

Although I only got 2 reviews, the story traffic tells me that this story is semi-popular. On the day of the first chapter's release I got 74 reads :D. Not bad considering that this is my first story and it contains a character pairing which is almost unheard of. I bet if the characters were Ichigo and Rukia for example, I would have got this story to about 500 reads in one day :P (Okay, maybe a little exaggerated but still).

Enough of me talking! Chapter time!

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Urahara?" Soi Fon asked as she glared at him. "From what I can tell so far, you're treating us like criminals." Both Soi Fon and Rukia got up off the floor after having brought each other down there in the first place.

"Well the main reason for binding the two of you together was to see if they worked and for a little fun" he explained. After hearing this both of them lunged forward to attack him again. 'How dare he bind us together just for an experiment and for his own enjoyment' were the thoughts going through Rukia's and Soi Fon's minds. Although, this attack seemed more co-ordinated, Urahara merely used a flash step and appeared behind them. Once again, as their target wasn't there, they both hit the floor again. "You didn't let me finish" he said, while holding back his laughter.

"You've already made your point that we can't catch you" Rukia said. "If there is any more, it's all probably just going to be as ridiculous as what you've already told us." Once again, the two of them got up and sat down quietly, ready to hear him out.

"Now where was I?" he pondered. "Well, to put it bluntly, the two of you seem too dependent on certain people."

"What?" both of them yelled. This time, they resisted the urge to jump at him again, learning from past mistakes and knowing that they would fail.

"We'll start with you shall we, Soi Fon-taichou?" he carried on, ignoring their outburst. "You seem too dependent on Yoruichi-san."

"I'm not dependent on Yoruichi-sama!" she snapped. "I just look up to her as a teacher."

"Perhaps dependent is the wrong word. Maybe I should go with 'worship'." Urahara scratched his chin. "For one thing, you always call her Yoruichi-sama even though I believe she told you not to call her that. I remember when I was chosen to become a captain; you followed me around and made a report of my actions to show to Yoruichi-san so you could impress her."

"I wasn't trying to impress her" she began. "I was proving to her that you were an incompetent fool who didn't deserve to become a captain."

"And you did that because you wanted to make her see that she was wrong about me" he finished for her. Rukia simply sat and listened to them. Their history with each other seemed quite interesting. Although, she was dreading the fact that he would move on to discuss how 'dependent' she was. "From what I can piece together combined with some of my logic, I can theorise that you did that so Yoruichi-san would think better of you and might consider putting you forward for a potential captain in the future."

"You can theorise all you want" Soi Fon replied. "It doesn't mean that you're right."

"What do you think, Kuchiki-san?" Urahara asked her. "Does any of that sound dependent or like worship at all?" Rukia was somewhat surprised that he was asking for her opinion right now.

"Uh, well... uh" she stuttered. Seeing as though she was bound to Soi Fon right now, she didn't want to annoy her by saying yes but Urahara probably wouldn't let her get away with not saying anything. Although the whole thing did sound like Soi Fon did worship Yoruichi to some degree. "Uh... no?" she said, unsure of what would happen if she said or did anything else.

"Exactly" Soi Fon said. "There's confirmation for you." She heard how unsure Rukia was when she answered but she thought she might as well go on with what she had actually said.

"Now, now, taichou" Urahara said. "I'm sure you can tell that she only said that because the two of you are stuck together. So I'm going to take that as a 'Yes, Urahara'." Soi Fon looked at Rukia with the kind of look that sarcastically said 'Thanks a lot for that'. "Now, Kuchiki-san, it's your turn. Put simply, it's Ichigo and Abarai-san and possibly more."

"That's not my fault" Rukia protested. "They all think that they should protect me constantly. Well, it's only Ichigo really."

"That's true but for some of your decisions, you've had to consult one of them" he said. "What do you make of it, taichou?"

"That's dependent alright" Soi Fon said bluntly. Rukia turned and looked at her in outrage. "I don't see the need for friends. I taught everyone in the Onmitsukido to only rely on themselves. That's how they operate."

"Obviously, as we proved earlier, you seem to be exempt from that rule" Rukia replied in disgust. At least she had tried to defend her when Urahara had been questioning her. The two of them just looked at each other and scowled.

"Well, now that we've established that, we'll move on to what my invention does" Urahara said.

"You mean other than giving us more of a reason to kill you when you take them off of us?" Soi Fon said irritably.

"Anyway" Urahara carried on, ignoring her. "These handcuffs were originally created by me back when I was in the second division although I never really used them. They nullify a person's spiritual pressure, or in this case, both of your respective spiritual pressures. Since you are in gigais you won't be able to get out of them until I decide to free you from your bindings. And finally, as they were created in the Soul Society, humans with no spiritual pressure cannot see them. Overall, they're basically meant to make you reliant on yourselves as no one else apart from me can help you."

"So what you're saying is that you've basically made us human seeing as though we can't do anything that they can't do" Rukia summarised.

"That's a good way to put it" Urahara smiled.

"So what happens if there is a hollow attack?" Soi Fon asked.

"Well, I guess you could fight hollows although I wouldn't really advise it" Urahara said. "Just let someone else take care of them."

"You mean Ichigo right?" Rukia asked. Urahara nodded. "Are you insane? By the time he would sense it, half of the people here would have been killed. I'm the one who tells him that they're even here half of the time."

"Relax" Urahara told her. "If anything really bad happens, I'll take care of it."

"Why do I not feel reassured when you say that?" she asked sarcastically. "Oh yes, it's because you make everyone else do the work for you" she said, answering her own question.

"Well, moving on again, this is a good chance for the two of you to get to know each other better" he said. "Kuchiki-san, you can teach Soi Fon-taichou about the real world and Soi Fon-taichou can teach Kuchiki-san about... uh, whatever. And if these handcuffs won't teach you to not be so dependent on others, I don't know what will. Now, off you go." Not wanting to waste another second with this man, Rukia and Soi Fon got up and did what he said for once. "Have fun!" Urahara called after them.

* * *

Okay, now they're free to roam around :D. What kind of things await them?

Like I said last chapter, you can tell me scenarios that you might want to see for this story in reviews. Seeing as though they're handcuffed together, everyday activities would be much harder. Also according to the previous chapter, Soi Fon doesnt know anything about the real world so it gets even harder to do things :D. Anyway, try to think of relatively normal things for example: 'Where are they going to live/sleep/eat?' is one of my ideas for a future chapter (although I could split them up into 3 seperate chapters). Even if no one gives me ideas, I'm sure my creative mind will make up something (hopefully).

I look forward to any possible ideas that anyone wants to give me! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible!


	3. Passing the time

Come on people, I've had a number of readers but not many reviews ;_;.

I want to make this story interactive (of sorts) but I need your input to do so.

Well, I can still do stuff with my imagination. That's why this chapter is out. :D. I should point out that the end of this chapter gets to a more serious tone as opposed to the humour of Rukia and Soi Fon being stuck together.

Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Soi Fon asked Rukia after leaving the Urahara shop. Rukia had already noticed that Soi Fon walked faster than her which was an annoyance because of the handcuffs. They just stood outside it looking at said handcuffs on their wrists.

"Getting these things off would be nice" Rukia said. "Although, I don't see how we can actually do that since Urahara's probably the only person who knows how to take them off."

"And to make it worse, we're stuck in gigais" Soi Fon added. "I don't have the time to be in the real world. I have jobs to do as a captain. Why couldn't he just tie you and the substitute together?"

"Oh, thanks" Rukia said sarcastically. "I don't have better things to do than be stuck to you, do I?"

"This isn't working at all" Soi Fon concluded. "If we just keep arguing, it's just making this whole thing even worse."

"I guess" Rukia sighed. "He didn't even say when he's taking these off of us."

"I assume that he's just going to make us live here for a while" Soi Fon said. "You've been here for some time. What do you do every day?"

"Normally, I go to Ichigo's school" Rukia explained. "It's where younger humans learn things that are supposed to help them when they get older."

"I see" Soi Fon said, somewhat intrigued by this activity of young humans.

"I don't see how much of it actually helps though" Rukia said. "Being a shinigami doesn't require using numbers or speaking other languages as far as I know."

"It sounds pointless when you say it like that" Soi Fon said.

"Well apparently, most humans hate it so they probably think the same" Rukia replied. "Besides, school isn't on at this time of day and I can't go there like this" she said while holding up her chained wrist.

"Damn that man" Soi Fon cursed under her breath. "Every human who sees us is going to think that we're _very_ close. He probably did this to annoy us even more." The chain connecting the rings around their wrists wasn't particularly long so the two of them were forced to stand almost right next to each other.

"I suppose that it is a good thing that these things can't actually be seen by people" Rukia said. "They're used in the real world to catch criminals too. We'd attract a lot of attention to ourselves."

"He said that they can't be seen by people without spiritual pressure" Soi Fon corrected her. "How many people actually have spiritual pressure in this town?"

"I don't know every last person but I think it should only be Ichigo and a few of his friends" Rukia hoped. The conversation trailed off there for a little while.

"What are we actually going to do?" Soi Fon asked after noticing that they hadn't moved from the Urahara shop.

"I don't know" Rukia thought. "I'm usually always at Ichigo's house."

"So what are _we_ going to do" Soi Fon asked again.

"I don't know" Rukia repeated. "We can't go to Ichigo's house because we're chained together like this and they don't know you at all. Besides, I think that they might be able to see the handcuffs. We don't have any money either so I've got no idea of what we can do."

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing then" Soi Fon said irritably. "Today just keeps getting better and better. I'm not going to sit here doing absolutely nothing. Come on, we're going to find something to kill time" she said as she began walking off, dragging Rukia behind her briefly.

"Such as?" Rukia asked.

"How am I supposed to know if you don't know?" she snapped. "Let's just wander around or something, seeing as though we can't do anything else. We're going to have to get used to these things whether we like it or not."

"Uh... okay" Rukia said hesitantly.

"There they go" Urahara said as he watched them walk away.

"Kisuke, what are you looking at?" Yoruichi asked in her cat form.

"Oh nothing" he replied. "Now, would you like some milk?" He asked happily. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, knowing that he was hiding something but thought nothing of it for now.

Rukia and Soi Fon found themselves wandering around the town trying to find something to do with no success. They tried to stand as far apart from each other as they could but quickly moved back together again if it looked like someone was going to walk in between them. Even though Soi Fon didn't know what a lot of places or things were, none of it seemed interesting to her at all so she didn't even bother asking about it.

"Haven't you found this place boring at all?" she eventually asked. "I'm bored of it already."

"I've never been around here before" Rukia admitted. "You just dragged me here."

Soi Fon sighed. "We've been chained together for about an hour, it's been as boring as hell and we don't even know how long he intends us to stay like this." After this, neither of them spoke to each other for some time. Thinking that they would inevitably do something to draw attention to themselves, they left the populated area of the town. They eventually sat down on a grassy hill on the outskirts of the town and just looked up at the sky. Some time passed as they watched the clouds pass by.

"Soi Fon-taichou" Rukia eventually said. "What's it like... to be a captain?"

"Where did that come from?" she asked in response, still looking up at the sky.

"I just wanted to know" Rukia replied. "I've never asked nii-sama. I thought that I would just be wasting his time."

Soi Fon smirked. "So you thought you could waste mine instead? Not that time is something precious to me now anyway." She sighed before answering. "It's a lot of hard work. The 2nd division also has various other duties compared to the other divisions. My typical day consists of signing forms and training myself. On the odd occasion, we get called out for one reason or another and for the occasional captain's meetings. Other days consist of me training either my division or the Onmitsukido. I never really had the chance to experience what being a seated officer was like. I simply moved up from being Yoruichi-sama's bodyguard to captain practically overnight so this type of work is all that I've known."

"I see" Rukia said. "Seeing as though I'm not a seated officer, I don't have any duties. I just fill in a few forms and sometimes I get dispatched on missions with little to no danger."

"That's probably why you're unseated" Soi Fon stated. "You don't get to go on regular missions."

Rukia shook her head. "No. It's because of nii-sama. He won't let me gain a seated position."

"Dare I ask why?" Soi Fon asked. _"Why did I even ask?"_ she thought to herself. _"This is the first time that we've actually talked to each other."_

"Nii-sama only adopted me because after his wife, my sister, died, she wanted him to find me even though he was breaking the rules. He doesn't want me to get hurt" Rukia told her. _"Why am I telling her this?" _she asked herself. _"I haven't even told this to Ichigo and Renji."_

"Is that so? Soi Fon said in response. She looked up at the sky again. "I had five older brothers but they all died on missions and my grandmother died a long time ago so I have no family either."

"Soi Fon-taichou, what's your real name?" Rukia asked. "I just noticed that every other captain is referred to by their surnames while you aren't."

She smirked in response. "I abandoned my real name a long time ago and took my grandmother's code name. My real name is Shaolin Fon. Not many people actually know that though. I prefer my name now anyway. What about you, Kuchiki? You were adopted so that isn't your true name."

"I don't know my real last name" Rukia answered. "I never knew my parents or my sister but I don't even know if she knew it either. Until I was adopted, I was just 'Rukia'." She looked down at the ground. It saddened her every time she thought about the fact that she never knew any of her family. It just seemed so unfair to her that everyone else had something to remember their family by. Even Renji knew his last name and they both grew up with no relatives. She wiped away what she thought were tears forming in her eyes. Soi Fon noticed this.

"Don't worry about it" she told her. "Even if you did find out, do you think you would be happy? If anything, you would feel worse seeing as though you didn't them anyway. If you ask me, the only way that it'll change your life is when you die so it'll be written on your grave. No offense" she added.

Rukia continued to sit there and think about what she had just been told. She nodded. "I still want to find out some day, just for the sake of knowing it. Thank you, taichou." Soi Fon seemed surprised with herself. She didn't expect to be thanked for that. What surprised her more was the fact that she was being somewhat kinder to the young Kuchiki than she would be if she would have just met some other person. Maybe it was just due to the fact that they were chained together and therefore forced to be with one another. She was sure that she would be her normal self the moment she met someone else. She couldn't stand the thought of being 'kind' to her oaf of a vice-captain.

* * *

That's this chapter out of the way. The next chapter will involve the unlikely duo's adventures through 'normal' life as opposed to this chapter's serious-ish ending. Anyway, reveiwer's ideas are welcome in this story!


	4. Sleep

Here's the next chapter. The fact that they're not particularly long makes it easy for me to update more often :D. This chapter also marks the first appearance of our favourite orange haired shinigami for this story :P. Just a small thing here too: I've been writing 'Soi Fon' from the start of this story. I only just noticed that everywhere else writes her name (correctly) as 'Soifon' so from this chapter, I'll be writing that instead.

AnimeLoverno.1, your idea for a chapter will be included in the chapter after the next (Chapter 6). The reason being that I had already written most of this chapter by the time I got the review and also, I think this chapter fits in with the events of the last chapter better. Sorry about that :(.

* * *

"It's getting dark" Soifon pointed out. They had spent a fairly long time sitting on the hill just talking to each other already.

"Yeah, most humans will probably be sleeping soon" Rukia said. "At this time of year, it gets dark at later times. We can't stay out here all night."

"Why not?" Soifon replied somewhat lazily. "We can't go anywhere else."

"What if someone finds us out here?" Rukia asked, proving her point.

"Good point" Soifon agreed. If any people came by who couldn't see the handcuffs, it would seem like the two of them were 'magically' stuck together. "Have you got any other ideas?"

"We could see Urahara" Rukia suggested. All that got was a look from Soifon which said 'No. Just no'.

"I would sooner kill myself with my own zanpakutou than ask him for help" she stated. "Besides, it's not as if he would help out anyway. Any _other_ ideas?"

"Well, uh... no" Rukia replied. "We can't go anywhere so from the looks of it we _have_ to stay out here."

"I assume that you just do everything at the substitute's house" Soifon said. Rukia nodded. "No wonder Urahara put these things on you."

"Oh, come on" Rukia protested. "I can't live here on my own. You've already seen that it's completely different to the Soul Society."

"Whatever" she responded. "So are we going to stay here or we going to go somewhere else? Either way, we're going to be outside all night."

Rukia thought hard about what they could do. She remembered somewhere that they could go although; she wasn't too sure about it. "I... think I know somewhere. I'm not entirely sure if we can actually go there though."

"And where is this place?" Soifon asked. Rukia began explaining to her what she was just thinking. "You are joking, aren't you? There's no way that that will actually work."

"Do we have any other choice?" Rukia tried to persuade her.

"Do you even know what you just suggested?" Soifon asked. "I'd rather wander around aimlessly like we've been doing so far than do what you just said."

"We are _not_ walking around until morning when we got bored after about five minutes earlier" Rukia argued. "We both look about 15 human years old. How many humans of that age do you think are walking around at this time of day? If we were able to get out of these gigais we could do that but the point is that we can't."

Knowing she was defeated, Soifon sighed. "Fine. We'll do what you said for tonight. I'm _not _doing that every night."

"I don't really intend to either" Rukia agreed. "Although, we're going to get in trouble if we get caught."

"I gathered that" Soifon said. She tried to not think of the irony of her getting caught by humans when such things were usually her expertise.

_The next day_

The next morning, Ichigo woke up as usual. For most of last night, he was waiting to see when Rukia would come back. All she had told him was that Urahara needed to see her. In which case, it was probably important. He decided to go to sleep last night when he tried looking for her spiritual pressure but couldn't sense it at all so he assumed that she was in the Soul Society or something. Still, it seemed strange to him that if she was going back to the Soul Society, she probably would have told him. Either that or she wouldn't be gone for long. He assumed it was the latter. When he got up, he couldn't help but feel something was different in his room. He could have sworn that his window wasn't as far open yesterday as it was now. He blamed it on his imagination. As he was walking out of his room though, he definitely knew something was different. The door of his closet seemed to have a small lump in it as if something on the inside was pressing against it.

"_This better not be what I think it is" _he said to himself. He approached the door of said closet and opened it.

As soon as he did though, something fell out. Just as he suspected, it was Rukia who suddenly woke up upon hitting the floor. Ichigo was about to yell at her but was cut off by the fact that something _else_ had fallen out and landed on top of Rukia. Kon also fell out but didn't wake up. It then occurred to him that this something was in fact a someone and was now lying on top of Rukia. It looked rather... suggestive. He was used to Rukia sleeping in there when she first got here but now she was in there again with another person who was also a girl. Two girls on top of each other in a boy's room seemed like the kind of thing that happened more often in questionable videos than in real life.

"What the hell, Rukia?" he yelled. "Why are you in there and who the hell is that?"

"Ugh..." Rukia yawned. "Not so loud. And how long do you plan on lying on top of me?" Soifon climbed off of Rukia.

"I told you this was a bad idea" Soifon said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"It was fine until now" Rukia tried to defend her idea.

Oi, don't just ignore me!" Ichigo yelled at them again. "For a start, who are you?" he pointed at Soifon.

"Captain of the 2nd division, Soifon" she said.

"Wait, a captain?" he exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here?

"Urahara called me here for some stupid reason" she replied.

"I see..." he said. "Now why were the two of you in my closet?" They didn't say anything in response but they held up their chained wrists instead. "Okay... so how did that happen."

"Guess" they both said at the same time, monotonously.

"And why did he do that?" Ichigo asked, knowing that it was Urahara's doing.

"No reason" they said at the same time again, not wanting to tell him the real reason why.

"Well I guess that explains a lot" Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Except for how and why you chose to sleep in my closet."

"It's a long story" Rukia said.

* * *

Where else did you expect them to sleep? :D

But how on earth did they get there?

Well, next chapter, there will be a flashback showing how they did it.

Keep sending in the reviews for chapter ideas! I guarantee that I will include them if I think that they will produce humourous results.


	5. Sleep: Explanation

Here's the next chapter. I've found that this story is semi-popular, yay! I've had a number of emails telling me that people have favourited/story alerted my story and my story traffic shows that I've had almost 500 reads in the last few days, so thank you to all who are reading! Although, so far, I've only had one person review and offer an idea. Don't be afraid to share any ideas you may have. If you don't, I will be sad. ;_;

This chapter mostly explains how the events of the last chapter happened. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Flashback  
_

_Last night_

Rukia had brought Soifon to Ichigo's house. Soifon still wasn't entirely happy with the idea of the two of them sleeping in a closet. Seeing as though they had no other clothes, they had to sleep in what they were wearing now. Besides, changing clothes would be difficult anyway. However, this made them think that they couldn't just remain in these clothes if Urahara intended to leave them chained together for a while. Two or three days maybe, but not weeks. Maybe they were just getting worked up over nothing. They were both girls so what was the problem? Anyway, that wasn't the concern right now.

"How do you intend to get in?" Soifon asked. "We're chained together and we can't just walk in through the front door." Rukia guided her around to where Ichigo's room's window was.

"Alright, he left it open" Rukia smiled to herself. "We just have to get up there." She scratched her head. _"It's the times like this that make me wish I was taller"_ she said to herself. Both of them looked around to see if they could use anything to climb on. Eventually finding a trash can in the street, they moved it underneath the window and both stood on it. They still weren't quite high up enough to climb in through the window yet though. "You're going to have to lift me up a little so I can reach it" Rukia said to her.

"Why are we even bothering?" Soifon said under her breath. "This is just ridiculous." She lifted Rukia as high as she could, although the handcuffs made it hard to give her any real height due to their wrists being chained together. "We probably look like idiots" she muttered.

"What was that?" Rukia asked, thinking that she might have said something important.

"Think yourself lucky that you're light" she replied. Now that Rukia was higher up, she could reach the window and pushed it so it was open more as quietly as she could. She then grabbed the windowsill with her unchained hand.

"Now I just have to pull you up so you can reach it" Rukia said. She managed to get a hold of Soifon's unchained hand and tried as hard as she could to pull her up. Rukia couldn't quite lift her high enough so she was forced to jump from the trash can to get the height. Unfortunately, this caused it to fall over. Both of them completely froze.

They waited a short while before moving again to make anyone who might have woken up to think that it would have been a fox that knocked it over or something. After a bit of a struggle, they managed to pull themselves up into the room. They almost fell down multiple times because of the handcuffs restricting some movement while pulling themselves up. They silently tiptoed through the room, heading for the closet. Everything was going well until Soifon stepped on something that squeaked. Rukia looked around quickly.

"_Damn it Kon! Why did you sleep on the floor!" _she yelled at him in her mind. He would definitely have woken up if he was stepped on. Before he could even say anything, Rukia dived on the floor and covered his mouth. He made muffled sounds in protest. "If you want to make it through the night alive, I suggest that you be quiet" Rukia whispered. He nodded rapidly and then held out one of his paws to show that he was intending to say something. Rukia sighed and removed her hand from his mouth.

"Let me sleep with you tonight and you've got a deal" he said quietly. He looked over at Soifon. "And maybe you can introduce me to your friend" he said with a glint in his eye. Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Fine" she said. She and Soifon continued the journey to the closet. Rukia opened it silently. Although it was hard for the two of them to get in, they eventually did and then closed the door. It was pure luck that the two of them were fairly small in stature which was mostly what helped them get in.

"This is ridiculous" she said as the two of them shuffled around trying to get as comfortable as possible. We barely fit in here and now we've got an artificial soul in here as well."

"Don't mid me ladies" Kon said. "I won't get in the way." He promptly went to sleep seeing as though he had been woken up a little while ago.

"We do fit" Rukia said, still trying to find a comfortable place to lie down. "There was plenty of room when I slept in here." She looked around the closet to see how this would all actually work out. "Okay, since these handcuffs are on my right hand, I'll sleep on this side next to the door. Which means that you can lie down next to the wall since it's on your left hand." Both of them moved around so that they were had a side to themselves though there were only a few centimetres between them. To some extent, it worked although whenever Rukia leaned on the door, she could feel it move outwards a little. The closet wasn't meant for letting people sleep in it.

"How did I get reduced to sleeping in a closet?" Soifon asked herself.

"Because Urahara's an idiot" Rukia said. "He could have at least made this chain longer" she said as she looked at it. "Even if we move these arms a little we'll just end up waking each other up."

"Don't move that arm then" Soifon said as she looked at the ceiling of the closet.

"Easier said than done" Rukia muttered. She sighed before making an attempt at sleeping.

"_Why the hell did I have to get dragged into this?"_ she thought to herself before closing her eyes.

Kon, who was just pretending to sleep, opened his eyes again a little later. _"I must be in heaven!"_ he happily yelled in his mind. _"It's me, nee-san and her new friend all together in one closet!"_ Tears of happiness streamed from his eyes. _"It's the times like these that make me glad that I'm a stuffed animal."_ He got up from where he was lying before and moved to a different place that he thought would be more comfortable: Soifon's chest.

_End Flashback_

"So you practically broke into my room and slept in my closet" Ichigo concluded.

"That's pretty much what we just said" Rukia said.

"You probably could have woke me up and told me" Ichigo said.

"It wouldn't have been any different if we woke you up then" Soifon said. "We would just have already had this conversation by now if we had."

"Yeah, I guess" Ichigo sighed.

"We don't know when Urahara plans to take these things off of us so we have to stay here until he does" Rukia told him.

"Nee-san~!" Kon yelled as he flew through the air. He had probably only just woken up. Rukia sighed and held out her hand so that he would fly straight into it and fall to the ground. Strangely, she didn't feel him crash into her hand like she had expected. When she looked around for him, she saw him with his face buried in Soifon's chest. Rukia couldn't help but notice a blush appearing on her face.

"_He's dead"_ Ichigo and Rukia thought. Soifon pulled him off of her with some effort. She had a very harsh looking death-like grip on his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked him. She spoke calmly but she was still blushing slightly.

"I was, uh... embracing my new nee-san" he replied.

"I believe you first saw me yesterday. How can you think of me like that already?" she asked.

"Well, Rukia-chan was my old nee-san yesterday until I made you my new nee-san" he said. "You're just as cute as Rukia-chan but you have slightly bigger breasts than she does." This time, both Soifon and Rukia blushed. A lot. Rukia quickly grabbed him and threw him at the wall of the closet and shut the door as hard as she could.

"Now that that's over with, what are you two gonna do now?" Ichigo asked.

"I've got no idea" Rukia replied. "We can't do a lot while we're wearing these stupid things."

"We shouldn't even be here" Sofon said. "We broke in here in the middle of the night so we can't stay here right now."

"Yeah, that's a good point" Ichigo said. "You could come back later and somehow introduce yourself to my family."

"I don't intend to stay here really" Soifon said. "Sooner or later, your family will find out about the fact that the two of us are chained together."

"We have nowhere else to go" Rukia reminded her. "Besides, his family are idiots. They probably won't even notice."

"At any rate, we should go" Soifon said as she walked towards the window, dragging Rukia along too. "I guess we might see you whenever." She and Rukia jumped out of the window. Rukia narrowly avoided smashing her face into the ground as their timing of the jump wasn't what it could have or what it should have been.

"Why were you in such a hurry to get out of there?" Rukia asked.

"Urahara said you were 'dependent' on him, right?" she recalled. "He must have some way of knowing where we are or what we're doing. I think that, if we can prove to him that we're not being 'dependent', he might take these things off sooner."

"That really does sound like something that he would do" Rukia said. "It doesn't really change anything though. He would probably know if we spent too much time there. Should we talk to him about that or something?"

"I'd rather not" Soifon said. "He'll probably say something stupid like we're being 'dependent' on him. The best thing for us to do would be to keep this up until he says that he's going to take them off. Come on, let's try and find something to do." Once again, the unlikely duo set off to find something to do.

_Urahara shop_

"I wonder how those two are doing" Urahara said to himself. "I guess I have no way of knowing seeing as though I didn't put a tracker in those handcuffs. If they think that I'm watching them right now, maybe they took the whole 'dependency' thing seriously." He laughed to himself. "I did tell them that the main reason was for fun. It's not my fault if they choose to ignore me."

* * *

Well, Urahara never said that he could track their movements and he did say the main reason was for fun. If that's the case, maybe he doesn't intend to take them off of them :D. Maybe Rukia and Soifon are getting a little paranoid suspecting him of doing something like that...

Next chapter: The first part AnimeLoverno.1's idea! (The second part might be included in another chapter)

Your ideas for chapters will be included if I like them! (This story is rated 'K' so try to think of ideas accordingly although, I could increase it to a 'T' at the max.)


	6. If you've gotta go, you've gotta go

This chapter comes from the idea given by AnimeLoverno.1. It took a bit longer to write because I had to some stuff in the past few days. Anyway, send me reviews with ideas pllllleeeeeeeeaaaaase! I know I keep saying it but I want to make this story go on for as long as people want it to go on for. I'm sure everyone can think of an idea if you think about it for about five minutes or so.

Well, here's the chapter anyway

* * *

It was still morning when the unlikely pair found themselves walking around. Being shinigami, they didn't need to eat nearly as often as regular humans did. They only needed to eat to restore their spiritual pressure but seeing as though they weren't using any of it, technically, they shouldn't have to eat while they were here although, that wasn't really what was on their minds right now.

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Rukia finally exclaimed. "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Well, first off, why did you just shout that out loud?" Soifon asked. Rukia blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "Second of all, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Huh? Rukia asked with confusion in her voice.

"I don't know anything about this place meaning I don't know where the damn bathrooms are" she replied.

"So you need to go as well?" Rukia asked, guessing slightly. She took the lack of response as a yes. "Why didn't _you _say so?"

"I believe I asked you first" Soifon replied.

"Fine, I didn't feel comfortable saying it" Rukia said while looking away.

"Me too" Soifon replied quickly. "Now can we move on and do something about it?" Rukia nodded. "How long ago was it?" she asked quietly, not wanting to attract attention from people and not wanting to be on this topic.

"I haven't been since before I went to Urahara's yesterday" Rukia replied, equally as quiet. "I haven't said anything about it for about fifteen minutes or so."

"The same and about five minutes" Soifon replied bluntly. "How can you even do that for fifteen minutes?"

"Uh... willpower?" Rukia said, unsure.

"Whatever, let's just go, _quickly_" Soifon said.

"Uh, we have a problem" Rukia pointed out.

"What? Soifon replied irritably. Rukia held up her wrist. The handcuffs. Soifon swore quietly. "When I see that man again, I'm going to murder him in the most inhumane way possible."

"The feeling's mutual" Rukia "Let's just go already."

"You're the one who's been living here" Soifon reminded the raven-haired shinigami. "You find a place."

"I'm just as clueless as you are here" she replied. "There are public toilets around but, uh..." she trailed off.

"But...?" Soifon attempted to force it out of her.

"Humans don't really, uh, clean them" Rukia said hesitantly.

"You're concerned about that when you haven't been since yesterday and you've needed to go for fifteen minutes now" Soifon explained the ridiculousness of Rukia's claim. "You, specifically, don't exactly have the time to be picky."

"You can't really risk being relaxed though, can you Shaolin" Rukia said with clear emphasis on the last part. Soifon just looked at her disapprovingly.

"Please don't make me have to choke you with these chains" she threatened. She sighed. "Why did I even tell you that?"

"We were bored, remember?" Rukia answered with her own question.

"Do we have the time to be discussing this?" Soifon said, bringing everything back to their current issue.

"Oh... right" Rukia remembered. "Let's just find somewhere." The two of them then set off in search of a public toilet.

_Five minutes later_

_Amount of time since needing to go:_

_Rukia: Twenty minutes_

_Soifon: Ten minutes_

As luck would have it, there was one nearby. However, like the rest of this day, there was a problem. They just stared at a sign on it with the words that no one should have to read: Out of order.

"Do you think the human world hates us?" Rukia asked.

"Yes" was Soifon's response. "Quite frankly, I hate it too."

"If we weren't chained together, it wouldn't so bad" Rukia thought.

"If we weren't chained together, I wouldn't be here" Soifon replied. "How're you holding up?"

"If I said I was still managing from willpower, what would you say?" Rukia asked.

"I would say that you're an idiot for not saying anything for fifteen minutes" she replied. "And now we have to waste more time finding another one of these stupid things."

"Okay, okay, sorry for asking" Rukia sighed as they set off once again.

_Five more minutes later_

_Amount of time since needing to go:_

_Rukia: Twenty five minutes_

_Soifon: Fifteen minutes_

"That one has people queuing outside it" Soifon pointed out after they found another one.

"Do we have much of a choice?" Rukia asked.

"There has to be another one somewhere" she assumed. "Preferably one that's not too far from here and with no queue. Let's go." She began walking away dragging Rukia behind a little as usual.

_Ten minutes later_

_Amount of time since needing to go:_

_Rukia: Thirty five minutes_

_Soifon: Twenty five minutes_

"There are too many people in this area" Soifon said.

"Does that really matter!" Rukia almost yelled.

Soifon held up her wrist. "These things mean that we both have to go in at the same time because of the damn chain which isn't particularly long. Also, I don't even think that we can both go in and also people are going to notice us when we go out."

"So what are you suggesting?" Rukia asked, getting more and more irritable.

_Ten more minutes later_

_Amount of time since needing to go:_

_Rukia: Forty five minutes_

_Soifon: Thirty five minutes_

"Okay, maybe I made a bad call on that one" Soifon admitted. They had headed back to the one from before which took five minutes to get to this time (since they knew where they were going) only to find that the queue was even longer. After suggesting going back to the other one (taking another five minutes) they found that a queue was forming there as well.

"Maybe?" Rukia yelled. "Of course you made a bad call! This is almost unbearable!"

"Don't you think I know that as well?" Soifon yelled back. "Ten minutes between us obviously makes much more of a difference."

"As a matter of fact, it actually does!" Rukia said, seething with anger.

"You know what, I don't care what people think anymore" Soifon said, seeing as though their bladders were getting the better of them. "Let's just queue up for that one."

"Why didn't you say that 10 minutes ago?" Rukia raged. It was a little strange to see her so enraged. She was usually the picture of level headedness among most female shinigami.

_Five more minutes later (again)_

_Amount of time since needing to go:_

_Rukia: Fifty minutes_

_Soifon: Forty minutes_

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting (coupled with agony), they could finally go in. It seemed like some form of miracle that no one was behind them. They both managed to get in easier than they thought they would which also helped out a little.

"Uh, this might be harder than I thought" Rukia said. Sure, they were both able to get in, but there it wasn't particularly comfortable seeing as though they had practically crammed themselves in there. Assessing the situation, Rukia said "Okay so, I'll go first... you can, uh... face the wall... and then we switch." Soifon just did as she was told. For once, the course of action seemed reasonable. She felt that her input wasn't needed in a lot of the situations where she was getting ordered around although it was annoying to be face to face with a wall with only a small distance between her and it.

"_What would I be doing back in the Soul Society right now?" _she thought to herself to try and pass the time. _"Signing pointless forms probably. If so, they better be done by the time I get back."_

_A few minutes later_

"Please, for the remainder of the time we're chained together, can we agree to _never_ go through all of that again?" Rukia let out a sigh of relief.

"Agreed" Soifon replied almost instantly.

* * *

So that was AnimeLoverno.1's idea. I sort of adapted it from a time when I really needed to go but couldn't do for about 50 minutes or so.

Next Chapter: ? ? ?

Since this is the part of the story where I want more ideas, I don't know what the next chapters will include. Oh well, see you next time!


	7. Names

Sorry about the wait everyone. I had a temporary block as well as some other things to do but I eventually came up with something. This is another chapter inspired by my own brain :P. This chapter contains some Rukia OoCness.

* * *

"Soifon-taichou" Rukia began. Soifon looked over at her. "I've been thinking; should I actually be calling you 'taichou' while we're here?"

"That's a stupid question" she replied. "I'm one of your superiors so you will address me as such."

"No, it's not like that" Rukia responded quickly. "I was just thinking that we can both be seen by humans all the time until we don't have to wear these things anymore. If I keep calling you 'taichou', it's just going to seem weird to them seeing as though we look about the same age here."

"And you honestly care what these humans are saying?" Soifon asked.

"Well, it's not like that either" Rukia said.

"What _is _it like then?" Soifon asked, trying to get to the point.

"It's just that... It just doesn't seem right here, okay?" she said. "We're not here on a mission, every human around here can see us since we're in gigais and we're chained together so we don't have much of our own space."

"I fail to see the point" Soifon replied. "You can keep the formalities and so will I."

"Oh come on~" Rukia practically begged. "What's the problem with being a little less formal?"

"We don't know each other well enough to stop being formal" Soifon answered.

"That's a stupid answer" Rukia said.

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "And this is coming from the person who's done nothing but say stupid things so far."

"None of it is stupid" Rukia retorted. "You're just misunderstanding me."

"How am I misunderstanding you?" Soifon asked. "You don't want to refer to me by my title because you don't want to attract attention to yourself and that's all there is too it. What is there to misunderstand?"

"Well... uh..." Rukia stuttered. "You... you were..." she trailed off again. "Shut up" she said, knowing she had lost this argument spectacularly.

"So, overall, to answer your questions, no you can't start being informal" Soifon concluded. "And just to be fair, I'm not going to talk to you informally either."

Rukia folded her arms across her chest and pouted. "Well I don't care what you say" she replied. "I'm going to do what I want and you won't stop me." She suddenly felt the urge to be a little mischievous. "So as a result of your arguments, I'll just refer to you _even more _informally." Soifon just looked over at her, contemplating her next move against the young Kuchiki. "Initially, I was just going to drop the 'taichou' part..."

"You dare call me by my real name and you'll find these chains tightly around your neck" Soifon interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that" Rukia carried on. "So I figured I could go for something in between. That's why I'm going to call you Soi-chan." Rukia was somewhat surprised when she didn't feel herself being throttled. She was also surprised to see that Soifon hadn't moved or done anything at all.

"You won't keep that up" she responded. "On the chance that you do, you're going to be using one less arm."

"Of course I'll keep it up" Rukia said happily, deciding to see how far she could go until she got in trouble. "You can call me something nice too if you want. And your threats are so mean, Soi-chan~."

"How about I call you 'Idiot'?" she asked lazily. "Have you finally gone insane from being chained to me or are you doing this on purpose? Either way, I meant what I just said."

"You wouldn't do that to me would you, Soi-chan?" Rukia said while faking tears of sadness.

"_It's probably both"_ Soifon thought to herself. "You don't seem to value the use of your arm very much."

"Soi-chan~, don't be mean" Rukia whined. _"This is fun"_ she thought to herself.

"I warned you plenty of times" Soifon said. "Arm. Now." She held out her hand, hoping Rukia would just give up. But that wasn't going to happen now that she was in this kind of mysterious new mood.

"No" Rukia said stubbornly. She got up, which also pulled Soifon up as well, and then, for some reason, started running. Soifon stumbled a little as she wasn't expecting this at all. Rukia held out the arm being targeted so Soifon couldn't reach it.

Soifon sighed. "Stop being an idiot" she said. She grabbed the chain of the handcuffs and pulled it back which also pulled Rukia back. She also grabbed Rukia's arm and pinned her down on the ground. "Remember what I said about you losing the use of one arm?" Rukia nodded. "I meant it."

"W-wait a minute" Rukia stuttered, fearing what she planned to do. "I didn't mean it. You know that, right?"

"I gave you plenty of warnings" Soifon said darkly. "It's not my fault you didn't listen." She put her foot on Rukia so she couldn't move and then held her arm to prevent her from flailing it around.

"Wait! Stop!" Rukia pleaded. "I'll do anything you want! Just don't do what I think you're going to do!"

"Why are you begging?" Soifon asked. "It doesn't make any difference now." She then delivered a swift strike on the back of her elbow.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Rukia screamed. Soifon let go of her arm and took her foot off of her so she could get up. She looked at her arm which was now completely limp. "Ow, it hurts. Why did you have to break it?" She brought her other arm over to move it. Upon touching it though, it caused a sharp pain causing her to cry out.

"Don't touch it you fool" Soifon said. "You're just going to make it worse."

"You're the one who broke it!" Rukia yelled. "You didn't have to go that far."

"You wouldn't stop after I told you to so yes I did have to go that far" Soifon replied.

"You better fix this" Rukia threatened.

"Or else you'll do what?" Soifon asked. "You're in no position to be threatening me so I'll leave you like that for a while." She sighed. "'Soifon' will be fine but if you call me anything else, that arm won't just be broken."

"You could have said that earlier when I could use both arms" Rukia muttered. She was about to speak again but was interrupted.

"This doesn't mean I'm fixing it yet" Soifon said. "That arm can stay broken until I want to fix it."

"Thanks" Rukia said sarcastically.

* * *

Poor Rukia. Well, she kinda had it coming :P.

Anyway, review with ideas etc. etc.


	8. Passing more time

It's been a while since I updated but heres the next chapter anyway :D

I did recieve an idea last time from ShadowDemonQueen97 but I couldn't think of how to link it to the last chapter so thats why this chapter is from my own thoughts. Hopefully the next chapter will include your idea. :P

* * *

"I still don't see why you had to break my arm" Rukia complained. "I kind of need it seeing as though the other one is linked to your arm." Her broken arm was just hanging by her side, completely limp. She tried to avoid making contact between it and anything else.

"We already went over this" Soifon sighed. "You deserved it."

"I don't think I did" Rukia replied.

"It wasn't about what you thought though, was it?" Soifon stated.

"I wouldn't have done that to you" Rukia argued. "And how are we supposed to do anything now that my arm's broken?"

"First off, I'm not you so I wouldn't do the same things as you anyway" Soifon began. "Second, it just means that you're going to be doing what I say."

"And why should I do that?" Rukia asked.

"I'm your superior so you follow orders" Soifon said.

"We already went over that a few minutes ago" Rukia recalled. "We're not on a mission or anything like that so I don't have to take orders."

"The only thing that I said was that you didn't have to call me captain" Soifon stated. "Also, you aren't in the position to not take orders. That arm hurts a lot when something touches it, doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't" Rukia turned away trying to protect her arm. "Even touching it hurts a lot."

"Exactly my point" Soifon said. "You don't have much of a choice but to do as I say."

"That's all well and good but how am I going to avoid getting attention with this?" Rukia asked. "Wouldn't it be strange to see someone like me wandering around with a broken arm that hasn't been seen to?" she asked. "Everyone will be like: 'Oh you poor girl, your arm is broken! Let's get it fixed up for you. Oh wait, why does this other girl look like she's being dragged along behind you? It's the work of evil spirits!'" Rukia finished her little act. "How would we explain that?"

"That's only assuming you get noticed" Soifon pointed out.

"Or you could just fix my arm already so we don't have to worry about that" Rukia said irritably.

"You had your fun a little while ago" Soifon told her. "Now you can suffer the consequences of it which constitutes as my fun seeing as though you can't do a lot."

"That wasn't fun!" Rukia lied. "I told you that I wasn't serious and your idea of fun is just cruel."

"Why do I not believe you when you say that?" Soifon asked. "Also, I don't have the time to do or enjoy what you would call fun."

"You work too much" Rukia muttered.

"All other captains would say the same thing" Soifon said, obviously hearing her. "But the work that you do seems pointless and short enough to allow you to do trivial things."

"My work isn't pointless!" Rukia protested. "I just have don't have as much of it to do as you."

"Name something that isn't pointless that you do then" Soifon ordered her.

"Well I'm here in the real world aren't I?" Rukia said straight away.

"For what reason?" Soifon asked.

"Protecting humans from hollows. What else would I be doing?" Rukia responded.

"No, I meant why do you need to be here?" Soifon asked again. "Yoruichi-sama, Urahara and the substitute are here aren't they? They can handle things around here without you."

"Well..." Rukia began but then stopped. "That's..." she trailed off again. "I'm here because..." The answer seemed to just slip away from her although, now she was thinking that there wasn't a real answer. "I have no idea why I'm here."

"There you go then" Soifon concluded. "Pointless."

"That's actually a good point" Rukia thought. "Why am I even here?"

"Beats me" Soifon said. "That's something you have to find out. If I were you, I would have stayed behind after everything involving you happened in Soul Society seeing as though there would be little to no reason in coming back here."

"I did plan on staying in Soul Society" Rukia said. "I got sent back here again because of the arrancar attacks. Anyway, back to the point, you know what else is fun? Fixing people's broken arms."

"Why don't you go and do that then?" Soifon asked. "It doesn't sound fun to me."

"Ugh, just fix my arm already!" Rukia yelled, knowing she was being outwitted. "I'll do whatever you want!"

Soifon sighed. "Fine, but I'll still be taking that offer." Rukia groaned. Why did she have to say that? "For once, I'm not working so I have the time to do anything so show me what you would call fun."

"That's all?" Rukia asked. _"Actually, this may be harder than I thought. What do I find fun?"_

"Yes that's all" Soifon answered. "I'm interested to see what you plan to do with only one arm."

"What?" Rukia exclaimed. "You're making me do this with one arm?"

"That was what I meant when I said 'with only one arm'" Soifon said.

"Did it occur to you that I can't do a lot with one arm?" Rukia asked.

"Yes" Soifon replied bluntly. "That was what I meant when I said I was interested by it. You weren't listening particularly well were you?"

"You can be unnecessarily cruel, you know that?" Rukia pointed out.

"Yeah, I know" she responded. "Struggles build character. That's what I think anyway."

"So that's what you call it" Rukia muttered. "A s_truggle? This is a living hell!" _

"I'm still waiting for you to do something 'fun'" Soifon said. "So, hurry up and do something. It's getting dark." Rukia sighed and began looking around for something she could do that was 'fun'. It didn't help that they were in the middle of nowhere so there wasn't a lot around. There were just a few trees nearby.

"That tree" Rukia pointed to it. "Let's climb it."

_One tree climb later..._

"I fail to see how this is or was fun" Soifon said. They were both sitting on separate, yet close together branches on the tree.

"It wasn't supposed to be" Rukia replied. "I just like being in high up places."

"Why? Does it make you feel taller than you really are?" Soifon asked.

"I'm not short!" Rukia yelled. "I'm just, uh, small boned. Besides, you're not that much taller than me."

"I didn't say any of that" Soifon said calmly. "You have an annoying habit of not listening to others."

"Well anyway, I just wanted to be up here" Rukia said. "The sunset looks nice too." Soifon didn't say anything so they just kept looking at it. Rukia liked sunsets. They always looked beautiful and she always felt better inside after watching them. Soifon could see this in her eyes. She sighed once again and broke a stick off of a small nearby branch.

She handed it to Rukia. "Put that in your mouth sideways and bite down on it" she said. Rukia looked at her in confusion. "Just do it" she ordered. Rukia did as she was told. Soifon moved over to Rukia's branch and took hold of her broken arm. Rukia flinched due to the contact on the arm. "Bite it harder if it hurts" Soifon ordered again. "It's going to hurt a lot now so be prepared for that." Rukia braced herself and continued biting down harder on the stick. "Ready?" she asked. Rukia nodded hesitantly. Straight after, Soifon snapped the arm back into place. Rukia expected unbearable pain like when it was broken earlier but it actually dint hurt as much as she thought. That must have been what the stick was for.

Rukia spat the stick out and moved her arm around a little. It only hurt a little if she moved it around too much. "Thank you" she said. "That wasn't too hard was it?" she asked sweetly.

"I guess not" Soifon replied. "I only did it so you would stop moaning at me really."

"Well thank you anyway" Rukia said again. "Since its getting dark, should we just sleep here tonight?"

"I thought you said we shouldn't be sleeping outside"" Soifon said.

"It's not as if there are humans around here at all times" Rukia told her. "Besides, they wouldn't check for people sleeping in trees anyway."

"Probably because they know that no one will be stupid enough to sleep in a tree anyway" Soifon replied. "Although, I guess it's a little better than sleeping _there_ again."

"We'll be fine" Rukia hoped. "These branches are pretty big anyway so we shouldn't fall down hopefully." She said the last part almost inaudibly.

* * *

As usual, reasonable reviews with ideas get turned into chapters :D


	9. The rabbit

Well, I haven't updated in a while mainly because I still have to go to college even though every other college is on their summer holiday so I've had work to do :/.

Also this chapter is going to have 2 parts. Mainly because if I put them both together, it would take longer to write and I wouldnt be able to upload for longer.

* * *

The next morning, Soifon woke up first. She was always waking up early due to her normally strict schedule (not that it really applied here anyway). She was somewhat amazed to find that she and Rukia weren't in a pile on the ground. They had somehow stayed in the tree the whole time. It wasn't the ideal sleeping place but it served its purpose fairly well. Looking over, she saw that Rukia was still asleep. Soifon had no idea of when Rukia was going to wake up and she didn't feel like waiting around for her to do so either. Nudging her so she would wake up seemed kind of dangerous seeing as though she could fall off the branch she was sleeping on and also, that would end up with the two of them falling down.

"_I'm not going to wait until she wakes up" _she said to herself. _"I guess that means I'm going to get up and look around but what am I supposed to do with her? Maybe thinking about what to do will be enough time for her to wake up."_

_Ten minutes (or so) later_

"_Damn it, she still hasn't woken up and I've only thought of one solution other than waiting around" _she thought to herself once more. "Forget this; I'm just going to have to carry her around." She moved over to Rukia's branch of the tree, picked her up and jumped down, still not waking her up.

_A few minutes later_

"Oh great, there's nothing around here" Soifon said. "She's still asleep and I'm getting really uncomfortable carrying her around like this." She was carrying Rukia in a bridal style (the only way in which it would really work) so it was foreseeable that she would feel a little uncomfortable. Rukia then stirred a little and tried to adjust her sleeping position. Realising that, for some reason, she couldn't she slowly opened her eyes. "About time" Soifon muttered.

"Soifon, what are you doing?" Rukia asked. "Why are you carrying me?"

"I was bored" she replied. "Now, are you going to get up or do I have to drop you and then drag you behind me?"

"No, don't drop me!" Rukia said quickly as she tightly wrapped her arms around Soifon's waist in some sort of strange hug. "My arm still hurts a little." She knew now that she meant this woman meant exactly what she said so she tried saving herself. Soifon blushed a little at the contact but she didn't let Rukia see that.

"You can let go at anytime you know" Soifon said, trying to hide how uncomfortable she was feeling right now. Rukia then appeared to realise what she was actually doing and let go of her almost immediately. She stood up and found that she was also blushing a little now.

"Sorry" she muttered as she looked away in embarrassment. "I knew you meant it so I guess I panicked. And just so you know; I'd never do that again under normal means."

"Good" Soifon replied bluntly. "It was odd to say the least so don't do it again. So what are we doing today?" she sighed.

"We're going to do what we feel like doing; just like the last two days" Rukia said.

"What we felt like doing?" Soifon asked, confused slightly. "We didn't _feel_ like doing anything. We just did things as they occurred. I thought you actually knew a few things about this place but you just seem as clueless as I am about it. Are you even listening to me?" she demanded when she noticed that Rukia was looking around her instead of at her.

"Shh" Rukia placed her finger over her mouth. "Over there." She pointed to a nearby tree. There was nothing special about the tree itself but what Rukia had noticed was a rabbit poking its head out from behind it. Rukia stepped forward slowly in an attempt to catch it. Soifon, not knowing of Rukia's obsession with rabbits, refused to move along with her so neither of them were going to be moving anywhere. Rukia tugged at the chain a little to try and make her move. Soifon didn't respond at first but when Rukia turned around again to try to walk forwards, she pulled hard on the chain causing her to fall backwards and land on the ground. "Ow, don't do that" Rukia whined. "It's really annoying."

"Why are you trying to catch that creature?" Soifon asked her while looking down at her on the ground. "Are you planning to eat it after catching it?"

Rukia suddenly looked horrified. "Eat a rabbit? That's barbaric! How could you think of eating such a cute and fluffy animal?"

"I said nothing of the sort" Soifon replied. "And it appears once again that you didn't listen to what I said."

"Well I only wanted to catch it" Rukia admitted. She looked over to where it was a moment ago. It wasn't there now because it had moved right next to her (obviously it sensed no danger from her). She was about to grab it before it realised her intentions but Soifon beat her to it.

"I don't see the appeal of this thing" she said while examining it. She had quite a tight grip on it to show her lack of care for it. The rabbit squirmed around uncomfortably in her grasp and made sounds of protest.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" Rukia said when she noticed its movements.

"It's a girl now is it?" Soifon asked as she handed the rabbit over to Rukia who held it more gently and began stroking it.

"It's Chappy so it's not going to be a boy rabbit" Rukia explained.

Soifon rolled her eyes after hearing that. "You actually like that abomination?"

"Of course I do" Rukia said happily. "And Chappy's not an abomination. She's just as adorable as this rabbit here." Rukia suddenly thought of something. "I know where we can go." She stood up and led Soifon to where it was she was thinking of going.

_A little later_

"Here we are!" Rukia announced.

Soifon couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at where Rukia had taken her. "You've got to be joking. There's nothing you can do that will make me go there."

* * *

Find out what it is next time :D


	10. The Rabbit Part 2

Whoa, sorry about updating so late. I've been real busy (I genuinly mean that) with stuff like homework and being on holiday and whatnot. I was also helping one of my fellow writers with one of their fics but enough of that, heres the chapter!.

* * *

"No, I'm not going in there and there's nothing you can say or do that can make me go in there" Soifon said adamantly. Rukia was pulling her arm to try and drag her in although Soifon wasn't exactly making it easy for her.

"Oh, come on" Rukia protested. "It's not as if we're doing anything else right now anyway."

"That's not the point" Soifon argued. "We could be somewhere else right now if we weren't here."

"Come on~" Rukia said again, trying to pull harder. "You're just making us look stupid now." Rukia continued pulling hoping that eventually she would budge or until she ended up dislocating her arm (or something like that), whichever came first. The second option seemed more appealing right now as she still wasn't happy about having her arm broken yesterday even if it was only for a short time.

"I don't care if it makes _us_ look stupid" Soifon began. "I care if it makes _me_ look stupid for following you into that... place."

"I don't see the difference" Rukia said, confused. "Either way you'd look stupid and from what you just said, I wouldn't look stupid if we went for the second thing you said."

"You're stupid enough already" Soifon muttered.

"Why do you have to be mean to me all the time?" Rukia asked seriously for one of the first times since they were chained together. "Every time I say something, you always insult me in some way."

"Well that's just the kind of person I am" Soifon replied. "And I don't insult you all the time."

"Name three times when you didn't insult me then" Rukia challenged her.

"The day when we were chained together" Soifon said almost instantly. "All we did was talk."

"Okay so that's one" Rukia said.

"Surely that counts as more than one" Soifon argued. "We were talking for hours."

"That was all during one time period" Rukia said smugly. "It only counts as one. You've got two more occasions to think of now."

"_Ugh, she can be really annoying when she does this" _Soifon thought to herself. _"Well at least she isn't trying to drag me in to that place. Maybe if I keep pretending to think times when she wasn't being stupid, she'll forget about dragging me into that hellhole."_

"_Good, she's taken the bait" _Rukia thought. _"Now all I have to do is..."_ She grabbed Soifon's arm again and pulled her into the _place_ while she was caught off-guard. This time, she succeeded in dragging her in.

_Inside_

"I hate you for this and I can't believe you dragged me in here" Soifon said to her while avoiding eye contact with everyone and everything inside by keeping her eyes closed. "All of the respect points I had for you have completely gone."

"Really? How many respect points did I have?" Rukia asked while browsing the merchandise.

"Somewhere around the area of one" Soifon replied.

"How long do you intend to stand there with your eyes closed?" Rukia asked, changing the topic.

"Until we get out of this stupid place" Soifon answered her.

"Well that's good because that means you won't be able to stop me from doing anything to you" Rukia smiled slyly, feeling the urge to be mischievous once again.

"Whatever you're planning to do, I could take it as an attack on one of your superiors" Soifon said nonchalantly. "That does sound interesting seeing as though it could get you in a lot of trouble."

"Well you 'attacked' me" Rukia argued.

"That was a punishment for your idiocy and my job consists of things like that" Soifon explained. "It's different if you do it to me. Now please allow me to return to ignoring everything around me."

"Oh come on, Soi-chan~" Rukia whined. "You're always doing whatever you want to me. Why can't I do the same?"

"First of all: I told you not to call me that and second: I just told you the reason why" Soifon replied almost instantly.

"Ugh, now who's being stupid?" Rukia sighed. "I'm telling you to do something reasonable and you won't do it. Opening your eyes isn't exactly something that kills you."

"I'm keeping my eyes closed because I don't _want_ to look" Soifon stated.

"Well anyway, you've forgotten something, Soi-chan" Rukia said moving in closer to her so she was talking straight into her ear. "We're not in the Soul Society and they don't know where we are so I can do what I want."

"I don't have to have my eyes open to be able to tell how close you are to me right now" Soifon said calmly. "I suggest you move away sometime soon."

"Fine, fine" Rukia said, admitting defeat (for now). _"What else can I try?"_ she asked herself. _"Perfect! That's sure to work"_ she said to herself after thinking briefly. She grabbed Soifon's unchained arm and prodded it a little.

"Let go of my arm before I end up throwing you through something" Soifon threatened her.

"You can't do that" Rukia began. "We're kind of stuck together so you might as well be throwing yourself around too."

"_Damn it, she has a point for once and how the hell could I forget that we're stuck together?" _Soifon muttered under her breath. "Well, whatever you're doing anyway, stop doing it. It's annoying."

"I'm trying to break it just like you did to me" Rukia confessed as she continued prodding her arm. "I just forgot where it was that you hit me." Soifon clenched her fists. She knew that Rukia was trying her hardest to annoy her. So far, she was resisting the urge to punch her in the face. She was enduring several minutes of Rukia prodding her arm claiming that she didn't know where to hit her arm to break it. Eventually, she could take no more.

"It's there you idiot!" she yelled at her, pointing to the correct place on her arm. Only a few seconds later, she realised that she had opened her eyes. "You planned all of this didn't you?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Rukia nodded happily, knowing that this time, she had won.

"Isn't this place better when you're actually looking at it?" Rukia asked her. "A whole shop dedicated to Chappy." She picked up and examined a plushie Chappy toy.

"If you ask me, it's hideous" Soifon responded. "Also, why do I get the feeling that you had something to do with the creation of this place?"

"I guess you could say that" Rukia replied. "It was kind of by accident really. All that happened was that I lost one of my Chappy dolls but when I went back to look for it, I saw someone who picked it up. I don't know how it got to this stage but I was still happy knowing that I indirectly caused this to happen."

"Fascinating" Soifon said, feigning interest.

"I'll buy you something from here if you want" Rukia said happily.

"I think I'll pass on that offer" Soifon replied.

"Well, you didn't want to be here so I should probably do something nice seeing as though I dragged you in here" Rukia said after picking out what she wanted to buy.

"No, seriously, I don't want anything" Soifon said as she suddenly realised that Rukia actually meant it. Seeing as though she didn't want anything to do with the rabbit, she tried to talk her out of it. "Uh... it's not that I don't want it..." she began (obviously lying). "It's just that... uh... we don't have anywhere to put it. It'd get damaged or something like that." Rukia simply looked at her. _"She should buy that story right?" _she hoped.

"I forgot about that" Rukia said, almost sadly. "I guess it'll have to wait for now. Well, we can go now. I only wanted to show you this place anyway."

"I feel so privileged to have seen it" Soifon replied as they left. _"Finally, I'm out of that hellhole"_ she said to herself.

* * *

So that's this chapter.

You know the drill by now with what I say at the end of chapters so I don't need to repeat myself :D.


	11. Argument

Ugh, it's been so long since I've uploaded. I knew I'd have a lot of work to do after I started going to college again but this is ridiculous.

I'll explain it briefly: I have three subjects (I'll call them A, B and C). I have four lessons of each subject a week (so that makes 12 lessons a week). However two of these subjects are stupid because they're split up into two parts so it goes like this: Subject A, Subject B1 and Subject B2 and Subject C1 and C2. So in effect I have 5 subjects and I get a load of homework from each of them.

Enough of that though, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Once again, the unlikely duo wandered around the town aimlessly. Although, much like the other times, they didn't find anything to do and eventually returned to where they started this morning.

"What have we actually done over the past few days?" Soifon asked.

"Nothing much" Rukia replied. "How many days has it been? I'm losing count."

"This is the third day" Soifon answered.

"Three days?" Rukia exclaimed. She then sighed. "It's hard to tell how long it's been when we haven't been doing a lot."

"It's official: the human world is boring" Soifon said. "I'd rather do anything in Soul Society right now than be here."

"If we weren't stuck together it might be better" Rukia said.

"But the point is: we _are_ stuck together so therefore, it's not going to get any better" Soifon replied. The conversation ended there for a short while until Rukia began complaining when they finally started walking around again.

"Soifon~" Rukia complained. "It's too hot today."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Soifon replied.

"Well we could stop walking around in the sun for a start" Rukia responded.

"And...?" she replied, urging her to get to the point.

"What do you mean 'and'?" Rukia asked. "Not being in the sun means not being so hot."

"You've actually showed a small degree of intelligence for once" Soifon said in response.

"Oh, so now we're back to insulting me for about the hundredth time" Rukia said, annoyed. "Anyway, why am I the only one who seems to be affected by this heat?"

"How should I know?" Soifon replied.

"Maybe it's because of Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia thought out loud. "Ice and heat don't go together very well so..." she trailed off. "Wait a minute, how does that affect me?"

"It's your logic, you figure it out" Soifon said, uninterested.

"We're not debating my logic" Rukia reminded her. "I remember telling you that it was too hot or have you suddenly developed some form of selective memory where you choose to forget what I say?"

"You accuse me of not listening when you've constantly been misinterpreting everything I say for the past few days" Soifon stated, pointing out the obvious flaw in Rukia's logic. "Also, why are we arguing?"

"You started it" Rukia replied bluntly.

"That's not exactly an answer" Soifon said. "I asked _why _we're arguing not who started what."

"Fine, we're arguing because I said it's hot today" Rukia answered. "Happy now?"

"Sort of" Soifon replied. "Now what's going to make you shut up so we can both go back to doing nothing?"

"Why do you have to make everything seem like it's my fault" Rukia asked becoming annoyed.

"Because you're the one who's always complaining so it is your fault" Soifon replied in a similar annoyed tone.

"Oh yes, of course it's my fault" Rukia responded with sarcasm emanating from every word. "After all, you're a captain so therefore, you're always right."

"When the hell did I ever say that?" Soifon asked, angrily.

"You've basically been implying it for the last three days!" Rukia replied. "If I remember correctly, you've responded to most of the things I've said by saying that it's stupid."

"That's because everything that you've said _was_ stupid" Soifon argued.

"And here we go again" Rukia said in frustration. "Nothing that you've said was stupid was it?"

"You know what? I'd rather be stuck with anyone else apart from you right now" Soifon stated relatively calmly compared to the other times.

"That seems like something we can both agree on right now" Rukia agreed.

"Well there's only one thing to do now then" Soifon said.

"Fighting to the death?" Rukia asked.

"Don't tempt me" Soifon replied. "As I was saying, we're going to go to Urahara's shop, beat him half to death and make him take these things off of us so we never have to see each other again."

"Fine with me" Rukia responded.

* * *

Soifon and Rukia don't like each other any more! D:

Anyway, fairly short chapter and once again made from my own thoughts (not because I haven't had any ideas from reviews).

The next chapter (whenever I get time to actually write it) will hopefully lead into what AnimeLoverno.1 or what Master Bleach have previously suggested.

So, don't give up hope with this story! It's still alive! Just keep in mind that I need to have the time to write it!

Apologies for yet another late chapter.

KaijiShigeru


End file.
